


Messages

by WandersUnderStarlight



Series: Perennial [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandersUnderStarlight/pseuds/WandersUnderStarlight
Summary: Ricochet wakes up to an overflowing voicemail.





	Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short snippet/sequal for Long Patrol. (In case you wanted to know what Jazz said in all the messages to his brother ;) )

Waking from winter hibernation was always a taxing endeavor for Ricochet. It was especially difficult this vorn as his return to consciousness was accompanied by the comforting presence of his conjunx. Concord snuggled into his side, lightly stirring. The Iaconian’s creators and siblings were sprawled around them in a nest created by every blanket and pillow they owned creating a cocoon of warmth. Ricochet would have happily settled back down and recharged for another few joors, except that his hud was blinking insistently with… 

What the frag? _21 new messages?_

And they were all tagged with Jazz’s ID.

Curiously, he started to play them.

_First unplayed message._ “Ricochet, I need ya t’ know tha’ this is all yar fault. I fraggin’ crashed in th’ middle o’ Primus-damned nowhere. Slaggin’ acid-storm. Slaggin’ cheap-aft ship. An’ these fraggin’ crystals are fraggin’ up all o’ my GPS and communication. Are ya even gettin’ this? ‘Ow the frag am I supposed to know? Ya’re off in flux-land anyway, ya fraggin’ glitch.”

Ricochet was up and moving (after painstakingly slipping out from Iaconian mech pile) before the first message even ended. Jazz had crashed?! He relocated to the chilly sitting room. The building’s main power had only just been turned back on. He sat down anxiously to listen to the rest of the messages.

_Second unplayed message._ “Hi. Me again. Ya know, I’m not even s’possed t’ be out here, ya fragger. Somebot, who shall remain nameless, was th’ actual mech who was s’possed t’ make this trip, bu’ somebot somehow forgot a promise they made. An’ how somebot could forget tha’ they promised t’ spend the winter hibernating with their future bonded and said bonded’s family is beyond me!”

Ricochet winced. At least Jazz sounded okay. Pissed off. But okay.

_Third unplayed message._ “Ya owe me a new finish when I get ‘ome. Slaggin’ hoarfrost is eatin’ my pede paint.”

Okay, he had to stifle a snort at that one.

_Fourth unplayed message._ “I should’a just let ya deal with yar own mess. But noooo! Why do I have t’ be the older, responsible one anyway? Huh, Ricochet?”

Jazz really was the best big brother, Ricochet reflected. He’d have to do something really nice to make up for this.

_Fifth unplayed message._ “Ya’d better send somebot t’ fraggin’ find me when I deactivate. Where even th’ frag am I?”

A frisson of unease went down Ricochet’s spinal strut. But there were more messages, so Jazz had to be okay, right?

_Sixth unplayed message._ “I’ve decided tha’ I get a free pass on kickin’ yar aft when I get home. Just once. I’m sure Sire and Carrier will understand.”

Something unclenched in Ricochet’s middle. Yeah, Jazz was okay.

_Seventh unplayed message._ “Primus-damnit. Now it’s gettin’ dark. That’s jus’ wha’ I- _ack_!”

The message cut off, leaving Ricochet sitting ramrod straight with armor fluffed out in anxiety.

_Eighth unplayed message._ “I tripped on a fraggin’ mineral deposit! Don’ ya dare laugh at tha’ ya fragger. I know ya are!”

Ricochet was laughing, but is was the breathless release of tension more than at Jazz’s predicament.

_Ninth unplayed message._ “Found a cave. Fraggin’ _great_. Gonna wait out th’ dark-cycle an’ try t’ conserve some energy.”

_Tenth unplayed message._ “I can’t even hibernate. I had t’ miss th’ party t’ get th’ stupid shipment details taken care of. Carrier said he’d make the mercury treats fo’ me in th’ spring, bu’ it’s not th’ same. The mercury treats, Ricochet. My favorite things ever. An’ I didn’ even get t’ complain about ya or get Carrier t’ tell embarrassing stories about ya b’fore I left. Yet another thing I missed this year, sweet brother. Hope ya remembered to tell Concord’s family about me.”

Ouch. That one had been a little vitriolic. Ricochet shifted a little guiltily. He’d mentioned his family, but had let the Iaconians do most of the talking. He’d been trying to be polite!

_Eleventh unplayed message._ “This heater they gave me in the emergency kit is a fraggin’ _joke_! I’m gonna fraggin’ blister th’ paint off their audials when I get in touch with their customer service.”

Ricochet would gladly lend his vocalizer when the time came!

_Twelfth unplayed message._ “It’s so fraggin’ quiet out here. Even th’ crystals are muted… I… nevermind…”

_Thirteenth unplayed message._ “Morning, Ric. It’s light-cycle again, bu’ I don’ think I should move. We’re s’possed t’ stay put t’ make rescue easier, righ’? I don’ remember if tha’s wha’ yar s’possed t’ do.”

_Fourteenth unplayed message._ “I saw a petro-deer. Critter got so close I could see ‘is vents. ‘E was beautiful.”

_Fifteenth unplayed message._ “...I think I migh’ be in trouble. My ration ran out in th’ dark-cycle. I don’ know if anybot is gettin’ my distress signal.”

_Sixteenth unplayed message._ “Hey… I’m sorry I called ya a glitch, an’... an’ I know ya’re doin’ yar best to be a good conjunx. I’m glad ya found Concord, he’s good for ya. Hopefully any sparklin’s ya have will take after him.”

_Seventeenth unplayed message._ “I can’t feel my servos… Tha’s really bad… isn’t it?”

_Eighteenth unplayed message._ “... Hey bro, I’m so tired. Cold. Wish I wasn’t cold. Wish I was home with Sire and Carrier. You’ll tell them I love them, right?”

_Nineteenth unplayed message._ “Th’ heater stopped workin’, Ric… I don’ know wha’ t’ do.”

There was an ominous rattle of wheezey vents before the audio of the message ended.

_Twentieth unplayed message._ “...Ric… don’t blame yourself… okay…? Love ya, bro…”

Ricochet’s processor had completely blanked. He didn’t realize he was clenching his fists, engine whining and hiccuping. Concord’s entrance into the room went unnoticed. The Iaconian reached out to touch his conjunx’s shoulder in concern.

“Ricochet?”

_Twenty-first unplayed message._ “Hey Ric, I’m ok. An Enforcer foun’ me b’fore I froze. I’m gonna spend the rest of th’ winter in Praxus. I’ll see you in spring, alright? Love ya, bro.”

Ricochet gasped out a harsh sob causing Concord to drop to his knees in front of his distraught conjunx. “Ricochet! What’s wrong!”

“Jazz.” He choked out. “Jazz almos’ deactivated. I… I gotta...” He suddenly surged up bringing Concord with him. “I gotta go t’ Praxus!”

The Iaconian cycled his optics bewilderedly. “Jazz is in Praxus? Wait, was he hurt? Is he alright, now?”

“I don’ know. I don’ know. Messages. He sent me messages. Primus, I was listening t’ ‘im freeze.” His armor rattled with sympathetic chills.

“Hey. Calm down.” Concord rubbed his servos up and down Ricochet’s arms. “Easy, love. Why don’t you try calling him first.”

Some of the panic and stress drained from Ricochet’s processor. He invented slowly and nodded. He activated his comm., disquiet growing when it wasn’t answered right away.

:...’Lo?: Jazz’s sleepy voice was a balm to Ricochet’s spark.

:Jazz! Are you okay?:

:Yeah? Didn’ ya get m’ message?:

Ricochet let out a nearly hysterical laugh. :Yeah. _All twenty-one of them._ :

:Aw frag, I’m sorry.: Jazz sounded more awake now. :I promise I’m alright.:

:I’ll get my things packed and come t’ Praxus t’ get ya.:

:Actually… I’m plannin’ on stayin’ here fo’ a while.:

:In Praxus? Why?:

:Eh… it’s complicated.: Ricochet could almost picture Jazz rubbing the back of his helm sheepishly.

:Complicated how?:

:I… might be goin’ out with th’ mech who rescued me.:

:What?:

:An’ ‘e mighta not been in full control o’ ‘is faculties when we met.:

: _What?_ :

:Ever ‘eard o’ th’ Long Patrol?:

:... I’m coming t’ Praxus on th’ first transport ship that starts running.:

:Uh, ya don'-:

:Shut up. I'll be there in a few cycles.:


End file.
